As is often desired, one needs to attach a sheet to a solid structure so that the sheet, or a portion of it, does not move with respect to the solid structure. An example is the attachment of a trash bag to a trash can. To keep a trash can clean and for easy trash removal, a trash bag is typically used inside a trash can. Trash bags are notoriously known for easily falling into a trash can when material is placed inside of them. As a result, the material may fall outside of the trash bag and into the space between the trash bag and the trash can, which makes it difficult to pick the material up. When the material is trash, it can also make the trash can dirty.
Many trash bag and retainer designs have been introduced in the past in order to solve the problem of a trash bag falling into a trash can. Prior arts include many different designs to hold the trash bag in place, for example, tabs inside a trash can (U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,150); an elastic band (U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,979); elastic band with protruding structures (U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,224); handles on a trash bag attached to holders on a trash can (U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,634); a wire frame (U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,111); side bars for supporting handled trash bags (U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,724); interlocked rings (U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,533); clips (U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,186); two handles (U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,861); clamps designed into a trashcan (U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,374). These inventions and others have advanced the art, but are still not convenient enough. The object of the invention is to device a design so that the attachment of a sheet to a solid structure, such as the attachment of a trash bag to a trash can, can be easily made.